The Forgotten
by Tamuril Celebrindal
Summary: Ashley Greyhallow never knew her parents, and when she goes on a frantic search to find them, things get more troubling than they ever were.


**Chapter 1. Magnus Bane**

Ash knew she shouldn't be halfway across the world like this but she had no other choice. She _had_ to find out who her parents were; it had gone too far, not knowing. That's why she was going to see Magnus Bane, to decipher these things. She stood at the front door of Magnus' apartment on the north side of Brooklyn, clutching her coat to her chest bringing it closer and warmer to her. She sighed loudly, pounding on the door for the hundredth time. She knew Magnus was in there, she had heard him rustling around. She knocked her knuckles on the door one last time when it swung open.

"Would you, _please_, go _away_?" Ash raised her eyes to look into the cat eyes of the annoyed warlock. He brows were furrowed together, obviously angry at being interrupted. His black hair had a rustled spikes and it shimmered in the light. Beside him, stood a young man with black runes on him. He was a Shadowhunter, just like her. He had dark hair with blue eyes and on his body was black Shadowhunter gear. Ash crossed her arms and looked angrily at Magnus.

"What do you want, little Shadowhunter?" Magnus stated, rolling his eyes. Ash happened to glance down and notice he wasn't wearing pants. She quickly looked back in his cat eyes, ignoring the pant less warlock.

"My name is Ash, I-" She started.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don't need your life story, darling." Magnus interrupted and she glared at him angrily.

"I'm leaving Magnus," The man stated, "Clearly, this is pointless."

Magnus turned to look at him with longing eyes, "Alec my darling. Please, don't leave, I'll be finished with this _mundane_ soon enough." Ash opened her mouth, gaping at him.

"But…" Alec stuttered.

"I'm not a mundane." She pushed up the sleeve of her shirt, revealing black runes pressed on her skin from the stele. "I'm a Shadowhunter."

"Oh," His eyebrows shot up, "Well, then what to do you want?"

"I need you to track down my parents. I need to know who they are." Ash spoke quickly to the Asian warlock.

"Yeah, Magnus, I'm leaving. Definitely." Alec reached over and grabbed his coat, "Goodbye."

"No, wait, Alec!" Magnus pushed past Ash and out the door to where Alec was standing. They spoke lowly and quietly. She took a moment to take in Magnus' apartment. It seemed so empty. A couch was placed directly in the middle of the room with a small television in front of it and the walls were painted a slight red. Christmas lights were hung from the ceiling, he obviously held many parties in his apartment. She turned back to the outside and noticed Alec and Magnus kissing.

She stared angrily at them, she knew there were people out there like that, but she never thought she would come across any. She cringed at the sight of the two men pressed passionately against each other; she stared at the tile floor of the apartment lobby. She noticed they were done when she heard Magnus yell at Alec in a thick Brooklyn accent.

"Remember, tonight honey!" Alec's cheeks turned as crimson as the living room in Magnus' apartment. Ash heard Magnus chuckle silently before turning to face her. He pushed past her before yanking her wrist inside the apartment, the door shut loudly behind her and she stood there while Magnus plopped on the couch. "Come here, Ashley Lea Greyhallow."

Ash looked puzzled, nobody knew her full name, "How do you know my full name?" She slowly walked towards the soft couch to the warlock with sparkly hair.

"I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn," He shrugged, "What do you expect?" She had no answer to that; she just sat in front of Magnus sitting in the shaggy recliner. She watched as he worked with his hands, running his fingers in the air in front of them, causing small sparks to form along the tips of his fingers. He stood up and towered over Ash, "You're going to fall asleep soon, okay?" She seemed confused but nodded in desperation. She took one last look at the warlock before darkness fell across her eyes.

::

_"Ash…" A young woman's voice filled Ash's ears. They rang in nervousness. She looked across the endless white of the world; a figure was standing there. A figure that looked almost like hers._

_She knew immediately who it was, "Mom?" The figure drew nearer; she saw the same red hair that belonged to her, the same green eyes. She lost the breath in her lungs, she wanted to fall to the ground and die. Her legs immediately lost their strength and she fell like a rock. Her mom caught her with a small noise, she felt confined to the warm body just like hers._

_"Ash..." Her mom whispered, "You're beautiful."_Sure, all moms are supposed to say that, _Ash thought. A smiled tugged at her lips, her eyes crinkling into a smile. Another figure appeared in the endless light then, a muscular figure, a man. He came closer to them and Ash straightened up._

_"Honey, you found her." The man smiled at his wife, "I'm your father, Ashley." His white hair blended in with the world around us, dark irises filled around his pupils._

_"Where have you been all my life?" Ash asked, desperately, shaking her head._

_"I'm so sorry, Ash. We grew apart; we had to leave you for your own safety. We had to leave you in Idris." Her mom explained symbolically._

_"But, Mom," Ash wanted to cry, she didn't understand things like this._

_"We love you very much, Ashley." Her father smiled at her and he wrapped her up with a loving hug._

::

"Is she alive?" Ash heard a male voice against the dreams of her parents. "Magnus, please don't tell me you murdered another one." Ash opened her green eyes to see Alec and Magnus standing over her in worry. She sat up slowly and shooed them away, but they didn't budge.

"What happened?" Magnus asked; he did the spell he should know what happened.

She opened her mouth to speak when the door flew open. Two boys and two girls stood there, and they looked pretty angry.

"Magnus Bane!" The blonde boy stated, "I thought we had a deal!"

"I'm terribly sorry, Jace, but as you can see, I don't keep many promises," Magnus answered rudely, motioning around his apartment. The boy named Jace rolled his eyes and walked towards the girl with red hair. She was pretty, I'll give her that, but she looked like a mundane. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Ash was just about to tell me what happened in her mind today."

"Who?" The other girl asked, she had fair skin and surrounding that, black hair.

"Isabelle, don't be rude. Obviously, Ash is this lovely young woman right here," The other boy said, he looked somewhat like a demon with almost white eyes and fangs for teeth. He was a vampire, but why was he out during the daytime? He stepped towards her, and stretched out his pale hand. "I'm Simon by the way. Vampire."

"I see that." Ash stated.

"So, Ash, care to tell us about your dream?" Magnus interrupted, "I'm feeling very impatient."

Jace looked at Magnus with great anger then looked at Ash with his brows raised, "Go ahead, _Shadowhunter_." Ash took a breath then began the story of her dream, some faces were intrigued, some uninterested, some frightened. When she finished, all eyes were on her and silence overcame the room.

"So, you have no place to stay?" Isabelle said slowly.

"No." Ash sighed, "No I don't."

"Oh my God! Jace! You should let her stay at the Institute!" The girl with red hair yelled. Jace looked at her with uneasy eyes, he was unsure of me.

"Clary. We don't know her; she could be a demon in disguise or something for all we know." Jace answered her angrily.

"Demons aren't allowed in the Institute." Alec stated. Ash saw Jace slouch a little then fold his hands over his head before sitting down on the couch. He grunted and finally motioned his hand to me, meaning it could be possible.

"But only if Maryse agrees to it." He answered with raised eyebrows.

Clary took my wrist and led her to the door, "Come on!" _Okay, I like this girl, _Ash thought as she followed her to the sidewalk. "Are you coming guys?"

"I'll stay here," Alec answered, "I'm sure Magnus wants me to stay." Ash glanced at the warlock's direction, who nodded in a feigned approval. She turned to see Clary, Jace, Isabelle, and Simon all waiting on her.

"If you don't hurry up, I'm not letting you in the Institute." Jace yelled. Ash rolled her eyes and walked down the steps beside Simon. Clary, Isabelle, and Jace gained pace just a little so now, she had someone to talk to.

"So, vampire huh?" She looked at Simon, his eyes were brown but had a slight white to them, making him different from all other human-like manners.

"Yeah," He seemed happy to be talking to her.

"I thought vampires weren't allowed in churches."

"They're not. Sometimes, the Lightwoods allow me in." He answered. "You know, you look a lot like Clary. It's like you're her long lost twin or something. I never thought Clary would have a twin."

"Well, we're probably not even related." Ash laughed, Clary ran to them and took Ash's wrist again.

"We're here." She spoke quietly. They were standing in front of a church that looked like a cathedral, an angelic rune was carved on the top of the gate. Fire was burning on lanterns beside the doors. It was obviously an Institute, Ash never had to be in an Institute, pertaining that she had lived in Idris her whole life. She glanced back and saw Simon standing at the gate, waving at her with a grin. She reminded herself that he was a vampire and vampire folk were forbidden from entering a church. She turned back to the door and followed Isabelle, Jace, and Clary. Inside, rows of pews were lined up very neatly with candles placed on the ends, making the room have a luminescent glow. She followed the other Shadowhunters to the elevator shaft. Jace pushed a button with his finger and the doors opened with a creaky rejection. They all stepped into the elevator and Ash turned to notice Jace and Clary were in the corner when the door shut.

"Don't mind them," Isabelle whispered, "They're always like that." She rolled her eyes in their direction. Ash ignored the two lovers all over each other and focused on the floor buttons of the elevator. "So, you're from Idris huh?"

"Yeah," Ash answered the black haired girl.

"I've never seen you before." Isabelle muttered, "Were you in the Uprising when Valentine brought his demon warriors on the towers of Alicante?"

"Yes." She stated, "I was in the crowd."

"Oh really?" Isabelle didn't seem to believe her. Ash ignored her and waited for the doors to open. She realized that it felt unimaginably awkward in that tiny elevator. With Jace and Clary all over themselves and Isabelle watching her with curious eyes. This elevator seemed very slow for a Shadowhunter elevator. Finally the doors slowly creaked open and Ash was the first to race out. She turned to face the three other Shadowhunters and they watched her with wondrous eyes.

"Hey uh, Isabelle?" Jace glanced at Isabelle's direction. "Would you lead this _Shadowhunter_ to Mayrse? Clary and I were kind of busy here." Isabelle nodded and walked out the elevator. Ash watched as Jace tapped a button and the last thing she saw was the two of them kissing more violently than before.

"Yeah, I know, crazy right?" Isabelle placed her hand on Ash's back and led her down the hall. "Although, I have no room to talk, I'm much worse." She flashed a grin and Ash raised her dark eyebrows. "I'll be right back." She raced down the hall.

Ash finally had the time alone to think, she noticed a statue of the Angel Raziel in the center of the hall and on the table next to the elevator sat a statue of the first Shadowhunter ever, Jonathan Shadowhunter. She noticed the walls were a red color not bright but more of maroon than anything else. The floors were a wooden texture and she glanced down the hall and many doors were on either side. She noticed Isabelle walking down the hall with a woman who looked very much like herself.

"Isabelle? Is this her?" The woman raised her thin eyebrows at Ash.

"Yes, mother." Isabelle answered, "Ash, this is my mother, Maryse Lightwood."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Ash nodded her head.

"A Shadowhunter?" Maryse stated. "Ash, do you have a place to stay?"


End file.
